steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Drużyna Zachodu odc.5 Cukierek albo psikus!
☾☼ Tanzanit, mijając Fluoryta, przybiła mu szybko żółwika. Właśnie biegła razem z Cymofan przez podziemną część chatki w stronę pokoi członków drużyny. Gwałtownie zahamowały, znajdując się przed drzwiami z klejnotem w kształcie kropli. - Myślisz, że Akwamaryn się na tym zna? - spytała swoim cichym łagodnym głosem Cymofan. - A ja wiem?! Idziemy do niej, bo mieszkała z Kryształowymi i może wie coś od ludzi - padła odpowiedź fioletowego klejnotu. Tanzanit wykonała kilka dziwnych ruchów rękami. Nad jej dłońmi pokazało się coś, co wyglądało jakby ktoś skruszył klejnot taki jak ona, wziął odłamek i oszlifował. Pojawiły się hologramy różnych kamieni. Nacisnęła na klejnot identyczny do tego na drzwiach. Po chwili usłyszały spokojny głos Akwamaryn. "Nie ma mnie w pokoju" usłyszały i hologram znikł. - Yh, i nie zdążyłam spytać gdzie jest... - Tanzanit spojrzała na Cymofan samym wzrokiem mówiąc "Znowu....". Właśnie wtedy podszedł do nich Fluoryt. - Właśnie miałem pouczyć Cię, jak się poprawnie robi żółwika, a ciebie już nie ma! - rzucił wesoło - A teraz przyznać mi się, co was tak goni?! I co za sprawa pogania?! - Flułek, widziałeś to? Liście! Wszystkie! Kolorowe jak tęcza! Nie interesuje Cię to?! Cymcia mówi, że to może mieć związek ze zmianami pór roku! Chcemy się dowiedzieć więcej... - odpowiedziała mu Tanzanit. - Chyba jest to jedna z tych bardzo nielicznych dziedzin, w których nie jestem ekspertem - Fluoryt poprawił pelerynę na ramieniu - Luna mówiła mi coś o tym... Ale jej lepiej się spytajcie... - Dzięki! - zawołała Tania, nie czekając, czy nie ma czegoś jeszcze do powiedzenia. Pociągnęła za rękę Cymofan, która prawie się przewróciła. Pobiegły w stronę pokoju Luny. Pod drzwiami Tanzanit powtórzyła to, co zrobiła przed lokum Akwamaryn, tym razem wybierając okrągły biały klejnot. Melodyjny głos odezwał się tym razem jednym słowem "Właźcie". Fioletowy klejnot pchnął energicznie drzwi i wpadł do pokoju jak strzała. - Luna! Mamy ważne pytania! - wypaliła. Cymcia weszła za nią po cichu i stanęła obok. Kamień Księżycowy zerknęła na nie "znudzonym" wzrokiem. - Widziałaś liście na drzewach?! Cymcia już coś mi gadała, że to przez jakieś pory... A Flułek mówił, że ty się na tym znasz i... Z resztą... Po prostu musisz nam to wytłumaczyć! - Pory roku...? Spoko, zaraz... - Luna wstała od biurka przy którym siedziała. Minęła łóżko i podeszła do wiszącego obok kalendarza. Zdjęła go i zrobiła krok w stronę innych drzwi. Pokazała gestem dłoni przyjaciółkom, by poszły za nią. Za drzwiami znajdowało się dużo mniejsze pomieszczenie. Całe zawalone było różnego rodzaju przedmiotami do tego stopnia, że nigdzie nie było widać skrawka podłogi. Księżycowy klejnot delikatnie i z gracją skakał po kartonach. Tanzanit poruszała się energicznie, ale przy tym rozwalając liczne stosy i przewracając rzeczy. Kociemu Oku było znacznie trudniej, gdyż przemieszczała się powoli i za każdym razem bardzo wahała się, czy może gdzieś położyć stopę. W końcu dotarły do kącika z "pasem podłogi" i kanapą. Luna usiadła po turecku na kanapie i pokazałam przyjaciółkom, by zrobiły to samo. - Bo widzicie. To jest kalendarz. Są tu zliczone wszystkie dni roku i zaznaczone okresy. Są tu też rzeczy związane z kulturą ludzi jak... Co my teraz najbliższe mamy... - przejechała palcem po numerach i zatrzymała się na 31 października - CO?! - wykrzyknęła nagle - Jutro?! Chyba nie ma czasu na gadanie o porach roku! Mamy sprawę bardziej naglącą! Chodźcie!!! Halloween już JUTRO! - Co to jest Halloween? - spytała Tanzanit, ale Luna była już prawie w drzwiach. Ruszyły ponownie przez stertę przedmiotów. Gdy wyszły Luna pokonała w sekundę pokój "główny". Cymcia przywołała wrotki, żeby móc dogonić przyjaciółki. - Dobra, zróbmy tak - Tania, powiedz wszystkim, by stawili się w Sali Organizacyjnej za dwie godziny! Kocie Oczko, ty chodź ze mną! - rozkazał księżycowy klejnot. Tanzanit, nic nie mówiąc, wystrzeliła jak torpeda w stronę drzwi. Cymofan z uśmiechem na twarzy podeszła pod ścianę, gdzie Luna grzebała już w rzeczach. Ze zdziwieniem zobaczyła przyjaciółkę wyciągającą sporej wielkości białą tablicę na kółkach, zza jakiejś szafy. Następnie Luna pobiegła do innego pomieszczenia i wróciła po chwili z mnóstwem różnorodnych nietypowych przedmiotów - sztuczne pająki, czerwona i czarna farba, białe coś, co wyglądało jak zęby, tyle że dłuższe i bardziej szpiczaste, materiały o barwach w większości brązu, szarości, czerwieni, czerni, jakaś siatka i wiele innych dziwactw. Ustawiła wszystko przy tablicy. - Widzisz, Cymek? Musimy jakoś zaprezentować halloweenowe zwyczaje drużynie. - A co to jest Halloween? - niemalże szeptem spytała Cymofan. - Zaraz wyjaśnię... ☾☼ Członkowie Drużyny Zachodu zebrani byli w Sali Organizacyjnej, nazywanej tak przez mieszkańców chatki. Luna stanęła obok swojej tablicy. Cymofan stała przy niej, trochę zdenerwowana. - No więc, spojrzałam dzisiaj na kalendarz i zobaczyłam, że jutrzejszy wieczór jest dość wyjątkowy. Jutrzejszego wieczoru ludzie świętować będą Halloween. Ktoś z was o tym słyszał? - rozpoczęła prezentację Kamień Księżycowy. Nikt się nie odzywał. Cymofan od początku jej wypowiedzi zdążyła już narysować markerem na tablicy słowo "Halloween" ozdobione pajęczynami, dynią i szpiczastym kapeluszem czarownicy. - Dobrze... Więc... Halloween to ludzki zwyczaj. Jest bardzo charakterystyczny, bo choć kojarzy się ze strachem, jest to bardzo wesołe święto. W ten wieczór wszyscy przebierają się za potwory, by spotykać się, bawić, straszyć i co najbardziej lubią dzieci, zbierać słodycze... Luna zaczęła tłumaczyć wszystko co można powiedzieć o Halloween, a Cymcia obrazowała każde słowo. Pokazywała przedmioty, wykonywała gesty rękoma i rysowała - szybko i dokładnie. Twarze słuchających co chwila się zmieniały. Największe zmiany zaszły, gdy Kamień Księżycowy zaczęła mówić, jak oni mogliby świętować noc duchów. - ...Tak więc co myślicie? - zakończyła. Cisza. Nikt za bardzo nie chciał odzywać się pierwszy. W końcu "wystrzeliła" Tanzanit. - Świetny pomysł! - zawołała - Czy ja dobrze słyszałem...? Słodycze...? - Fluoryt oblizał wargi. - Czy to jest konieczne...? - spytała niepewnie Pomarańczowa Perła. - Yyy... Konieczne? To się robi dla zabawy! - odparła Luna. - Tradycja to tradycja... No cóż... - szepnęła Musgrawit, nie za bardzo zdradzając przy tym swoje nastawienie do pomysłu. Kamień Księżycowy patrzyła z nadzieją na Moonie. Liczyła, że może uda jej się jej zaimponować. Moonie jednak nie okazywała najmniejszego entuzjazmu. - Nie widzę sensu tej maskarady. Ale jeśli wam zależy, ja się nie wtrącam - oznajmiła spokojnie. Akwamaryn tylko lekko się uśmiechnęła. Kamień Słoneczny rzuciła coś, że "to ona już się weźmie do roboty" i ruszyła w stronę drzwi z siedzącą na ramieniu Auri, która "wisiała w obłokach", myśląc o słodkościach. Wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się, by zacząć przygotowania. ☾☼ Następnego popołudnia wszyscy kończyli już pracę. Zaczęli odwiedzać się nawzajem, rozmawiając. Fluoryt poszedł z ciekawości do Kamienia Słonecznego. Klejnot ten nie okazywał dużego entuzjazmu i nie wychodził długo z pokoju. Gdy użył "klucznika" (drużyna nazywa tak urządzenie wyglądające jak miniaturki swoich klejnotów, które umożliwiają im wpuszczenie kogoś innego do pokoju) nie usłyszał żadnego głosu, ale drzwi stanęły otworem. W pokoju było ciemno, jedynymi źródłami światła były żyły lawy w ścianach i kilka zabańkowanych klejnotów. - Hej, Słońce! Jak robota?! - zawołał od progu. Brak odpowiedzi. Wyglądało na to, że w pomieszczeniu nie ma nikogo. Fluoryt wszedł do pokoju. Dostrzegł leżące gdzieś z boku elementy zbroi. Kilka metrów dalej rozrzucone były różnorodne materiały i narzędzia. Wyglądało to jakby coś nagłego przeszkodziło twórcy zbroi w tworzeniu. Klejnot podszedł zaciekawiony do narzędzi, by je obejrzeć. Zastanawiał się, czemu przyjaciółka zostawiła pracę i do tego wpuściła go do pokoju, w trakcie swojej nieobecności. Nagle odskoczył z zaskoczenia. Coś gorącego dotknęło jego ramienia. Gdy się obrócił spostrzegł dłoń, a raczej zasłaniającą ją część zbroi. Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Stała przed nim postać w pełnym uzbrojeniu. Wyglądało na to, że zbroja pochodzi z czasów rebelii Rose Quarz. W niektórych miejscach miała ślady ostrzy i obicia. Z otworów w hełmie wylatywał dym. Fluoryt cofnął się jeszcze raz zaskoczony. Dym momentalnie znikł . Zdawało mu się, że zbroja tak jakby trochę opadła. Postać zdjęła hełm. - Co myślisz? - spytała wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie Kamień Słoneczny. - Wow! Superoskowe wdzianko! Zobacz moje! Fluoryt podniósł upuszczony przed chwilą ciemny kawał materiału i zarzucił go sobie na plecy. Dopiero teraz klejnot w zbroi zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał on wcześniej na sobie swojej nieodłącznej peleryny. Flułek spiął sobie czarną spinką materiał tuż pod szyją. Ułożył na sobie tkaninę i przykrył głowę kapturem. Po chwili miał na sobie płaszcz z kapturem i jedyna widoczną częścią jego ciała były oczy które zdawały się świecić w cieniu zakrywającym jego twarz. Włożył rękę pod materiał i wyciągnął drewniany kij. Po jednym przejechaniu ręki wysunęło się z niego ostrze kosy. - Mrocznie. Aczkolwiek, nie siedziałeś nad tym długo, co? - Co ty?! Całe 15 minut! A gdzie Aurypigment? - Poszła do Cymci. Kocie Oko zaoferowała jej zrobić dla siebie strój. Usłyszeli muzykę. Kamień Słoneczny użyła klucznika. Pokazał się hologrm dwóch żółtych kamieni. - O! O wilkach mowa! - skomentował Fluoryt. - Wchodźcie! Drzwi otworzyły się. Do środka weszła Cymofan. Miała na sobie top w kolorze bluzki, którą zazwyczaj nosi i krótką spódniczkę. Na nogi założyła parę trampek. Jej włosy pyły poczochrane, co dodawało jej uroku. Z kudłów wystawała para kocich uszek. Z tyłu machała także ogonem mruczka, a na twarzy miała namalowany trójkątny nosek (na czubku prawdziwego) i cieniutkie wąsy. Za nią wbiegła Aurypigment. Miała na sobie kostium czarnego smoka z wielkimi słodkimi oczami i stojącymi skrzydłami (jak ktoś oglądał "Jak wytresować smoka", to wie o kogo chodzi). Zaczęła obracać się prezentując strój. - Hej! Jak strój Auri? - zawołała wesoło Kocie Oko. - Fajny! Twój z resztą też - odparła Kamień Słoneczny. Cymofan uśmiechnęła się. Znów popłynęła muzyka. Tym razem po wpuszczeniu do pomieszczenia wpadła Tanzanit. - Hejka! Ktoś mi pomoże w ozdabianiu chaty?! Wszyscy wesoło wyszli z pokoju by zająć się dekoracjami. ☾☼ Wieczorem ponownie zebrała się drużyna. Moonie po namowach innych zgodziła się na drobne zmiany w wyglądzie. Miała czarny makijaż, kaptur na głowie i czarne plamy na sukience. Inni bardziej postarali się ze strojem. Musgrawit miała włosy w kolorze o wiele bledszym niż normalnie i do tego spływające prosto po ramionach. Miała makijaż na oczach rozmyty jakby płakała. Założyła prostą czarną poszarpaną sukienkę do kolan i pantofle. Akwamaryn miała na całej twarzy coś, co wyglądało jak spływająca brudna woda. Przy uszach i na rękach miała przyczepione niby płetwy. Włosy rozpuściła. W pasemka powplatane były kropelki wody. Cała jej sukienka wydawała się być zrobiona ze spływającej cieczy. Pomarańczowa Perła przebrała się za klasyczną czarownicę. Na głowie miała szpiczasty kapelusz z pomarańczową wstążką. Sukienkę miała ozdobioną wzorem pajęczyny. Założyła do tego długie czarne buty. Jako rekwizyt wzięła oczywiście miotłę. Włosy Luny były teraz granatowe, pofalowane i niemalże sięgały ziemi. Do tego miała suknię bez rękawów wyglądającą jak nocne niebo - z przodu do kolan, z tyłu ciągnącą się za nią. Tylko Tanzanit nie była przebrana. Cymofan nieśmiało podeszła by się spytać. - Tania, ty się nie przebierasz...? W jednej sekundzie wygląd fioletowego klejnotu zmienił się całkowicie. Skóra zbladła, strój przybrał kolory czerwieni i czerni, oczy bardziej świeciły, a między wargami ukazały się dwa kły. Tanzanit pokazała zęby i pazurki w pozie, która przywodzi na myśl kota, chcącego odstraszyć psa. Cymofan skuliła się jak małe kociątko. Po chwili obie wybuchnęły śmiechem. ☾☼ Drużyna Zachodu miała bardzo udane Halloween. Dom był cały ozdobiony dyniami, pajęczynami i nietoperzami. Tanzanit, Fluoryt, Luna, Kamień Słoneczny i Aurypigment wrócili z miasteczka z torbą pełną cukierków. Potem było jeszcze przyjęcie w domu. Razem zorganizowali wiele zabaw takich jak "prawda czy wyzwanie", "kalambury" i konkursy "kto zje więcej czekoladek w pół minuty". Odwiedziła ich grupka dzieciaków, dość zdziwionych widokiem klejnotów. Zostały one natychmiast obrzucone cukierkami. Nikt nie żałował, że dał się wciągnąć w hallowinowe szaleństwo i wszyscy bawili się świetnie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność YciiKicii Kategoria:Drużyna Zachodu